


Crossroads

by yeori94



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeori94/pseuds/yeori94
Summary: Art student Chantal is happy living her life away from everyone's eyes until accidentally exchanging identical bags with campus heartthrob Brian Kang turned her life 180 degrees.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a full-on narrated, english version of a socmed AU I've written and posted on twitter. If you happen to have read it, some scenes, lines, and points were altered to better suit the language and platform. Thanks and enjoy reading!

If it wasn’t for my pride, I could have had a decent driver driving me to university while I sit pretty at the back, re-reading my business homework. But instead I get a car, no business course, no driver. If it wasn’t for my lazy ass, I could have gone and replaced my busted tire over the weekend but instead, I’m here stuck in line going to ride the subway. And if it wasn’t for Jae, who calls himself my best friend, messaging me nonstop asking for my whereabouts, I could have walked faster and gotten in line first instead of this clueless guy in front of me.

“Do I put my bag in there?” The clueless guy looks at me and points at the basket going into the tunnel of the x-ray machine. Okay I recognize him now. He’s that handsome bassist from a band in my university. Handsome but dumb. Sad.

“Yes.” I say. _Idiot_. I want to say, but I choose not to.

“My clothes too?”

“NO!” This time I roll my eyes.

“Oh I just thought you wanted to see.” He winks, I couldn’t see his asshole smirk because my eyes aren’t able to stop rolling. He puts his bag in, coincidentally looking a lot like mine. Though this guy was surely a jerk, I have to commend his fashion sense. I put my bag beside his and pass through security.

Another message from Jae gets me agitated for no reason. I mean first period is Mr. Kwon for crying out loud, I could pass his class even as a ghost. Still, Jae got me hasting past everyone going in the subway. I grab my bag and ran before the nearest train door closes, hoping I still get to school in time. Lol as if.

I got in time for class tho. Just in time. struggling to pretend I’m very much interested in the discussion, I rummage through my bag to get my notes.

“What the fuck?!” I wanted to say that only to myself but ended up verbally manifesting the words.

“What the fuck is what the fuck?” Jae who was too focused on Mr Kwon’s blabbering, asks me without even looking.

“This isn’t mine.” I open the damn bag I’m holding to show him “These — all of these aren’t mine look!” Inside, all I see are neat workbooks, more Math related stuff, and a small box of condoms.

“Woah Chantal, I’ve always known you’re on the wild side but I never knew you’re that wild.” says Jae, half chuckling as he admires the condom box as if it was art.

“Shut up, I told you that’s not mine.” I grab the box from him and toss it inside the bag.

“Then who’s are those? How stupid are you to get someone else’s bag and not notice?”

“This bag is exactly like mine!” Shoot. That arrogant guy from the subway. I hope this isn’t his, but it is most likely.

“Look for a bag tag or something. There must be one with a name or a number, yours has one.” Jae suggests, so I inspect. Oh ho okay there it is. I was right about the owner. And I’m screwed.

-

I was supposed to submit my entry to Mr. Kwon’s weekly art project today in this class. Fortunately this weird professor was kind enough to allow me to submit my piece — which is in my bag — later today. Itching to get my stuff back, I got my phone and was about to contact the owner when I got a text.

_“Hi is this Chantal Ong?”_

Okay here goes. I reply _“Yes who’s this?”_

_“This is Brian._  
_**Younghyun Kang._  
_I believe you have something that belongs to me.”_

He sends the messages consecutively, giving me hiccups in the brain.

 _“Oh, yes. I have your bag.”_ Sent. _“I think we accidentally exchanged-“_ not sent. Another text from him interrupts me.

 _“Can I have it back now?”_ Hmm I know text messages can’t have intonations but his sounds a little bossy.

_“Uh I think we exchanged bags earlier, I need to get mine too, the stuff in there are really important.”_

_“You mean the drawings?”_

_“Yes! those. Let’s meet up later, please keep them safe for now. Thanks!”_ I try to keep it friendly. He was a little too friendly this morning anyway. I wait for his reply.

_“Look miss. I know you come to this university too._  
_If you think you can date me by ‘accidentally’ getting my stuff, well you’re wrong.”_

What? The skin behind my ears suddenly became warmer. Did he just accuse me of getting his things on purpose?

_“Hello mister, let me tell you in honor of your audacity that I DON’T FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOU. LIKE HELLO?”_

_“Really? You’re not a fan? Then why do we have the exact same bag?”_

_“I DON’T KNOW? Can your fans even afford that bag?”_

_“Well you can, so I’m not sure.”_

_“Urgh, please.”_

I never knew it’s possible to dislike a person in the first 15 minutes until this text convo happened. Brian Kang. I should have known, given his jerk ass in the subway. A few more exchange and I stopped replying after informing him the time I’ll be free and the class I’m coming from. My phone keeps on buzzing but I felt done. Enough jerks for today. Jae alone can can fill me in with the crazy, I don’t need some more bad energy from anywhere else.

Mr. Kwon ends the 3 hour class with reminders for the artwork submissions, which reminds me of my ill-fated meeting with a demon. I check my phone.

_“My class is cancelled, I’m free now._  
_I got in your building, what room is visual comm?_  
_Never mind I found it._  
_Get out here now. I’m outside your classroom.”_

I hear murmurs and faint screams of girls from my class, going out of the room.

Jae wakes up from his nap beside me. “What, did Obama visit our school?” he says, confused with all the screaming.

“I need to go, see you later.” I hurriedly tell him, getting up from my seat and going towards the door.

“You bitch, I thought we’re getting burritos? Hey!” Sorry Jae, I need to get this over with.

I get out of the room and there he is, just outside like he said, standing against a wall, one hand clutching the bag strap over his shoulder, the other hand inside his pocket. Exactly the same handsome dumbass I ran into this morning. He isn’t alone though, an awkward looking guy with a boyish smile I recognize from his band came with him. A chunk of the female population that came out of my classroom has flocked around them now, and the two of them are towering over the poor ladies. _Ah so these are the fans._ The great Brian Kang is smirking. Of course. He hasn’t even seen me but he is smirking. I’m guessing that’s his usual jerk face. Okay now he sees me.

And we stare.

Them too. The girls. They stare. And their stares are telling me _what the fuck is this?_ I held on to the jerk’s bag ready to give it to him when he beat me to it and walks towards me. He signals something to his lanky friend before grabbing my free arm and pulling me out of the arts building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone read the twitter version? which do you think is better? <3


	2. Coffee Stains and Failed Homeworks

Jae is munching on a burrito as I come to our corner of the cafeteria. I slump on the seat beside him and grab the other burrito on the table.

“Are you sure that’s for you?” Asks Jae, as I take an angry bite on my food.

“Who else would this be for? You don’t even talk to anyone aside from me.”

“I talk to customers at the cafe all the time! Ask Jane, she puts me upfront to talk especially to le ladies.” Right. Jae, my rich ass buddy works part-time at _Every Day Cafe,_ a retro coffee shop and bakery just outside our campus. He does it for fun. Says he’s got nothing to do at home anyway and at least he gets to put some _experience_ on his resume for future job applications, something he doesn’t really need given the fact that he’s well, rich.

“You won’t bring cafeteria burritos to your customers for free though.”

“I would if you don’t eat them. Hehe.” _see? of course it’s for me. Typical Jae._ “So what happened to you stuff? You got’em now?”

“Yes. Right here.” I show him my bag.

“Who did you exchange it with?”

“Brian Kang.”

“Who’s Brian?”

“Younghyun Kang? From the college of business.”

Jae looks utterly fascinated by the turn of events. “Younghyun- you mean Young K? The band guy??” He says. I’m surprised Jae is surprised. Is he a fan of that idiot?

“Bad guy, yes. That one.” Pun intended.

“Wow Chan, are you sure it was an _accident_? You didn’t try to get his bag on purpose?”

“Are you fucking accusing me too?”

“Yes, cause that’s such a _sus_ move. Crazy girls would do that just to get some Young K crumbs.”

“How would you know that, I’m the only girl you know.”

“Exactly.” He thinks I would do that? GOD HELP EW.

“Shut up you don’t make sense. I don’t even like that guy he pisses me off.”

“Really? You didn’t try to look at the size written on that condom packets in his bag? hahahaha” Now this stickman is also pissing me off. Jae is having so much fun from my mishap.

“You know what he did? He pulled me out of our building, took his bag, and when I tried to get mine, he stopped me and didn’t give it until he’s checked everything inside his. As if I’m interested in anything in there. Ew condoms! Ew Math!!”

“Haha okay easy there miss, I’d do that too if I was him but okay point taken. You could burn down the cafeteria any minute.” At least Jae understands and surrenders. “You’re still _sus_ though.” I guess not. He earns a side punch.

-

After lunch, Jae leaves me for his cafe shift. I’m on my way back to the arts building to submit my art work for Mr. Kwon’s class but then as I check my piece, I notice it has a huge coffee splatter right in the middle. Furious is an understatement to how hot my ears feel right at this moment. Brian fucking Kang is the only culprit. I take my phone out to dial one unsaved number. He answers in one ring.

“Hello Ms. Subway now you’re calling—“

“YAH!”

“Yo calm your ti-shirt why are —“

“WHY DID YOU SPILL COFFEE ON MY DRAWING?”

“Oh that. It wasn’t me, I took your stuff out and my friends took them away to look. Someone spilled their drink. I guess.”

“IT’S STILL YOUR FAULT WHY DID YOU ALLOW THEM IT ISN’T EVEN YOURS.”

“Why are you yelling? That’s an ugly doodle anyway just draw another one!”

“YAH!!!” I think I shouted a little hard this time, people stopped to look at me in the hallways so I whisper “I need to submit this piece today and I’m still going to. If I fail this project because of you, you owe me your life!”

“Wow! Says the reason why I failed to submit my worksheet today! Did you know that because of you my professor didn’t accept the paper I’ve been working on the whole night? DID I CALL YOU AND YELL?” Woah okay did I feel bad? Ha, no. I'm keeping my calm.

“That’s not my problem.”

“NO IT IS MISS SUBWAY.”

“Well then we’re even.”

“Not quite. You’re going to submit that work and if you pass even with the coffee stain, YOU OWE ME.”

“HA, OWE YOU WHAT?”

“Cash. I’ll think of the price, there’s a lot of things I need these days.” Waaahh this guy. How did he manage to turn everything into his favor? Am I that easy to manipulate?

“I’m going to submit because I know I did my piece. But I’m sure I won’t pass considering you totally ruined it so suit yourself.”

“It’s a deal then. I’ll wait for the results.”

“Oh you wouldn’t know.”

“Trust me, I will.”

I never knew anyone can piss me off more than they already did in a span of half a day.

-

This week following my bad encounter with Kang Monster, I’m thankful that my days were considerably normal and peaceful. I went to school, did paintings in my apartment, bribed Jae to give me cafe treats for free, and just existed the way I wanted to. No nagging calls from home either so I guess continuing art school is still the path I’m determined to take. Today is no different. Perfectly sound and normal.

“Chan, Congrats!!” Or not. I wonder what Jae is congratulating me for.

“Congrats on what?”

“Your dirty drawing made it to Mr. Kwon’s top art works for the week haha. It’s posted at the hall bulletin together with Seulgi’s and Mino’s and 3 others’ I think.” He tosses me a lollipop with a ‘ _you did a banger job!’_ tag.

I run out of the classroom towards the bulletin at the hall. Oh hell yes I think I did some kind of a banger.There it is, my almighty coffee stained drawing, posted on the wall with 5 other drawings from my class — all of which are real unstained bangers.Mr. Kwon stuck small notes at the bottom of the pieces and on mine, it says: ‘ _I personally like how the artist used coffee to paint over her already beautiful art. It added personality to her art style, and the fragrant smell pulled me in to admire it a little more.’_ Wow. Of course I’m thrilled I made it to the weekly top — again, but more than it thrilled me positively, it also did the scary way. 

“You did well Chantal, you’re so screwed.” I whisper to myself as I stare at my artwork on the wall.

“Oh hell yes you are.” I hear the comment from the person beside me. I didn’t have to look to know who it was. Brian Kang. Excruciatingly, handsomely annoying.

“Are you that broke, you had to come all the way from the business building just to see this?”

“Haha I actually have a lot more money than you think though, I’m a Kang after all.” He was staring at my drawing as if he shares the triumph I had with landing a place on the bulletin wall. If it was any other person, it would be heartwarming to see the looks of admiration towards my art. But it is Brian Kang. I’m itching to smack that smirk off his pretty face.

“Good then, you don’t need me. I don’t owe you anything.” I start to walk off the hall.

“You still do. I changed my mind, don’t pay me in cash.” I stop and look back at him. He’s staring back.

“You want me to transfer it online? Okay I get it. How much do you want? What’s your bank account?”

“I don’t want cash. Pay me in service.” He smirks again.

If I was a tribute in the hunger games, I’d surely die first because the odds are never in my favor.


	3. A Week in Slavery

_“In service?”_

_“Yup. Be my slave. Personal assistant. Nanny. However you wanna call it.”_

_“HAHA and are you gonna pay me for this? I’m busy.”_

_“Oh pay you? YOU are paying me through this. This is your punishment stupid.”_

_“I said I’m busy.”_

_“So am I. Come on, just serve me for week and consider us done. I won’t bother you again. Ever.”_

Okay so I fell into the trap that is Brian Kang. Since our deal happened a few days back, I’ve been running his errands here and there. He made me do studio reservations for their band, return books he borrowed from the library — boy the man is actually serious about Math— or just make me print all his worksheets for class. Yesterday he asked me to buy refill for his cologne that was in berry scent. Now I know why the girls flock. It was the sweet berry scent.

But on vacant hours, my errands are mostly just iced americano for him and his band. I met his band. I must say they are quite peculiar, I still wonder why they’ve become so popular; one looks like dad who can drink tons of soju bottles in one sitting; another one actually speaks very softly, even his curses feel like pillows thrown to your face. The other one — the one Brian took with him when we first met in my building — looks rather timid and inferior, not until I heard him talk back to Mr. Softy. I learned he was the youngest but is actually on top of the bossy list. Then there’s Brian. Aside from the handsome face and fresh berry smell, he’s just a solid walking piss.

Today is the 3rd day and I’ve been so thankful since this morning that Jae and I are going on a trip to a local museum as part of Art Classics immersion.It’s been a good day, sort of.

“You okay with the Kang thing so far?” Jae asks as he takes a photo of me pretending to understand every painting. I try to pose for my life.

“So far yeah. Nothing fatal.” I answer.

“So are you free later? I changed shifts with Jane, I’ll be taking afternoons this week. You can come by, I’ll use my staff discount for you, like _always_.” Jae pulls me by the sleeve to join the tour line with some others from our class.

“Tempting, but I can’t. My boss, aka YoungK asked me to drive for him.”

“You?” If you put a face on crumpled paper, that’s Jae right now. The look of disbelief.

“Why? Is it so unbelievable that I get to be alone in a car with a boy?” I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

“No. Just you driving, that’s what. Last time you did, you wrecked your tire.”

“Then Imma wreck this motherfucker’s tire too, this could be my chance.”

“That’s whack. I thought you were okay? Nothing fatal?”

“I take that back. He’s fatally annoying.”

—

I feel like Cinderella every time I had to prematurely end a happy day with Kang Monster asking me to do something. Earlier this week, he insisted on getting a copy of my daily schedule, so he’d know when to contact me. More like _bother_ me to be honest. Just now after getting back in campus from our little field trip, I receive a text from him telling me to meet in the parking lot. So here I am.

“I’ve pinned my address in the navigator, just follow it.” Brian tells me, as we enter his car. I’m on the driver’s seat, he’s on the passenger’s. It was past 5pm and after all the good things I had this morning, I end the day with this idiot. The strong resemblance of his cologne to his air freshener is noticable. This guy is weird. “Put on your seatbelt please. Or do you want me to do that for you like in dramas?”

“Ew, no thanks. I can do things for myself unlike some guy I know, who asks girls to drive him home.” My eyes roll as I drive off the campus parking lot.

“Just to remind you Ms. Independent, you owe me some grades that’s why you’re here. Also I don’t just ask girls to drive for me, I can do things myself too, you know? If I’m the one driving, you’ve already gone crazy by now.” Brian says with a smirk. He winks at me when he caught me taking an annoyed glance at him. “Eyes on the road!” He says while laughing. I couldn’t really figure out why, but there’s something about this guy, now sitting in his own car’s passenger seat and making me drive him home, that I find… annoyingly interesting. Is it his forever plastered smirk? The berry scented cologne?His answers to my every attack? I don’t really know.

“Tsk” My tongue clicks in surrender. I voluntarily turn the stereo on to avoid talking to him. Any other noise will do.

Not more than 40 mins of driving, his smart navigator tells me we’ve arrived at his home.

“We’re here.” I announce as I park in front of a modern looking apartment— more like a bachelor’s pad in a relatively peaceful area in the middle of the busy city. I should say. “I guess you just live around here.” I turn off the engine.

“Yeah why? Do you live around here as well?” Brian asks as we both go out of his car.

“Yes, two blocks away. Prive Condo.” He walks until he’s standing right in front of me, the awkard me stiff looking straight into him. He comes closer and lowers his head to level with mine.

“Good. you can walk home then.” Brian says, grabbing his car keys from my hand. I’ve gone speechless. “What? I was thinking if I should book you a cab home. Good thing you live not too far from here.” At this point I know he can sense how hot my face has become. He smirks. “Bye, thanks for today. Have a safe walk!” He pats my head like a dog and then proceeds inside his house, leaving me dumbfounded outside.

— 

“Was the tire wrecking agenda successful?” Jae asks while sipping his night coffee. He looks more interested in his video game, doesn’t even take a glance at me through this face time call. Did I mention Jae is almost always playing video games? Yes. but I love his constant asking of my whatevers at the end of the day too.

“It wasn’t. apparently 40 mins was not enough to find anything sharp on the road.” I sleepily answer.

“Dude your apartment is 30 mins away from campus and you managed to get your tire busted 10 mins from pulling out the building wdym HAHAHA” I take it back. I hate his end of day teasings.

“Will you shut up? I'm suffering here.”

He stops laughing and faces his phone, finally. "I'm sorry I just missed you today."

"We were together fooling around the museum all morning though.”

"Yeah but I just feel less energized when you're not in the cafe asking for free cake." Oh boy why does he have to look like a helpless kitten? This side of Jae always gets me. 

"Okay now you’ve mentioned it, I miss you too."

"No, you just miss the cake." Of course.

"well yes, but I miss you too. hehe" I hear his computer shutting down. “You’re done playing?”

“I’ve died thirteen times while waiting for your call, miss. I kept tilting.” If this beauty mask isn’t hindering a bit of my vision, I’d say Jae looks annoyed. I do not understand why. “How long will you be slaving for the jerk again?”

“Just until the end of the week.”

“Then you won’t ever talk to him again.” A reminder that sounded more like a command.

“Right. never.” I assure. “You look tired from all the gaming, go sleep now it’s late. I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Yes mom, you too.”

“Goodnight Jae.”

“Night. Love you.” _does he really tho?_

“Love you back.”

Tomorrow is another day.


End file.
